


Mind Hacker

by Destiny Aitsuji (ravenabi)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenabi/pseuds/Destiny%20Aitsuji
Summary: Fem! Fran x TYL Hibari. OOC pineapple. When Mukuro is an overprotective daddy over female Fran and makes her dress like a male and Hibari finds out her secret. He couldn’t help but fall for her poker face and she didn’t fear him like everyone else.
Kudos: 6





	Mind Hacker

Mind Hacker

"Hiee! Ok, Hibari-san! I'll arrange a meeting right away please don't bite me to death!"

Hibari huffed as he walked out of the double oaken doors. The omnivore known as Sawada Tsunayoshi has not changed even after ten years. This was something that never failed to constantly amuse the cloud guardian. True, his animosity with the pineapple haired mist guardian lessened but that did not mean he did not enjoy a good spar. They went all out, knowing they were on par.

Over time, Hibari noticed his change of heart towards a certain Varia member. Only recently, the illusionist recruited. Yes, contrary to most beliefs, that frog-hat-wearing, teal-haired illusionist was a female. He was shocked when he first stumbled upon that secret. Mukuro was unnecessarily protective of his young charge. Hibari's frequent visit to Kokuyo Land made the encounter inevitable.

Nevertheless, it was a refreshing change. Hibari never liked the girls in his school. They were always loud, clingy and insensitive. Fran was none of those and he liked that. She was strange and different in a way Hibari could only fall deeper for when he learnt anything new about her. She was everything he wanted and more.

Fran, on the other hand, remained impassive about his subtle advances. Hibari could never tell what she was thinking. Very few people could read his mind or knew him as a person. ‘Normal' people could look him in the eye without peeing in their pants. Few people who could only guess what he thought were considered omnivores and carnivores depending on their battle prowess. 

Fran was someone he would deem a carnivore. No omnivore would survive the hostile living conditions with the Independent Assassination Squad. Only Varia quality candidates were sent there and more than half of meet immediate doom. The fact that she thrived meant that she was special.

Unlike others, Fran remained indifferent to the bloodthirsty guardians and their attitude towards her. Nobody there bothered to know her and Hibari preferred it that way. Fran was the only person who could make his control snap. She was so lethal that he should stay away but like a moth drawn to a flame, he couldn’t. It frustrated him to no end that she had him dancing in her palm without even knowing it.

Hence, he took long and hard missions that required travelling. He did anything that would take his mind away from her for a period of time. However, he realised it too late. His heart is already beyond saving and Hibari was degraded to the level of a fool – a lovesick fool.

The more distance he tried to put between them, the more cunning the cupid became. He knew it was the end of him when all he could think of was Fran.

"When I eat, I think of her favourite food…"

Slam of the door.

"When I sleep, I dream of her face and well-hidden expressions."

Crack of the wall.

"When I fight, I remember her monotonous voice."

Shatter of glass.

"All that lacked romantic appeal…"

There was a gulp.

"Why is it so?"

The Cavallone Don laughed nervously. "Kyoya, can we put the dangerous toys away and talk like civil men?"

Hibari glared at his ex-tutor with a calculating look. Dino was sweating bullets and heaved a sigh of relief when the cloud guardian decided to oblige for once. Taking a seat on the chair, the ex-prefect crossed his arms and waited for an answer with little patience.

"So?" the cold grey eyes locked onto brown warm ones. The young boss chuckled nervously, not knowing the reaction to come.

"Well… how do I put this?"

Hibari felt his patience thinning. "Hurry up with it!" he snapped and made the Bronco jump.

"You're… in love."

Hibari froze as his mind refused to process the meaning of those words.

"What?"

Dino swallowed and sweat bullets while managing a shaky grin. "You're in love?"

Without further conversation, the whip-wielding boss was promptly bitten to death.

>> xx Destiny Aitsuji xxX<<

Fran was in her room staring at the alarm clock. It would be any minute now according to her pineapple haired master. The man she loved was arriving and it was difficult for her to conceal her excitement. Lussuria sensed it and his 'romance' senses were tingling so Fran made an excuse to seek refuge in her room.

Lussuria and Squalo were the only ones who knew her secret. Stupid blond prince was too blind to notice her secret but it mattered little to him. Fran hardly stepped out of her room physically for that reason. She would get stabbed and she hated changing bandages from the stab wounds when he made new holes.

Today was a special occasion. It was Xanxus's birthday. The man wanted nothing more than a good bottle of tequila and she wondered how he had not gotten liver cancer. Mammon must have tampered with those bottles. After all, she was doing it on a certain someone's orders.

Fran sent her boss a bottle of fine tequila and was supposed to help Lussuria with the baking and decorating but when she heard the news about Hibari, her heart would not keep still. It made her clumsier than usual. After apologizing to Lussuria and making an excuse to Squalo, she was back in her room. The window was left wide open on purpose and she became more restless with every tick of the second hand.

Suddenly a shadow crept up on her. Fran was startled when the man she was waiting for appeared right before her. He arrived like a phantom and she never heard him coming.

Emotionless eyes looked at him and Hibari felt nervous for the first time in his life. "I…" he began to speak but was cut off by a maniacal giggle. The blond psychotic prince decided to play 'Hunt the Frog' at the wrong moment.

Without another word, Hibari swept Fran off her feet and leapt out of the opened window. They did not pause until Hibari deemed it safe.

Fran briefly wondered what the man would do. It was always so interesting reading the stoic man's mind. It proved so different from his actions. When they say actions speak louder than words, it applied to everyone else but this man. His actions are often so misleading. Only a few people could comprehend them because still waters run deep.

" I found this fearsome man intriguing. His thoughts were often so different from his actions. Something so cold and ruthless in his actions does not do justice for the burning passion beneath that impassive façade. Illusionists do not need emotions because if we lose control of ourselves, we die. He is completely opposite of what we are. He has a lot of emotions but chooses not to let them show easily. I wonder what makes him so strong. Also, master would be displeased to know I have fallen for such a man."

Hibari looked Fran straight in the eye. "I want to tell you something."

Fran read the silent debate going on in his mind and smiled a tiny smile.

Hibari gathered his courage and took out a small box with velvet covering. He placed the ring on her finger without asking her permission. Fran's heart pounded non-stop and she gasped when he planted a gentle kiss at the corner of her mouth.

"I love you. Become mine."

It was nowhere near a question. It was forceful and commanding like how he portrayed himself to others. Fran did not mind because she read his mind.  "Please don't reject me. I love you more than I should."

She kissed him back, startling him. "Took you long enough…"

>> Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX<<

When Fran stepped into Kokuyo Land's boundaries, her boyfriend was immediately attacked. 

"Master!"

Mukuro was gnawing madly at the tonfa in his mouth while the trident parried at the other. "You will not take my disciple away from me you cold-hearted bastard!"

Hibari was slightly taken aback. "Since when did you care, you perverted pineapple."

Almost as if the shattering of Mukuro's poor heart could be heard, Fran went forward to catch the Vongola male Mist guardian in time before he hit the dust on the ground. 

"Master!"

Mukuro pointed to Hibari with a shaky finger. 

"Don't you dare harm my poor disciple!" then he broke down crying and spluttering incoherent words cursing his rival.

Chrome gently guided Mukuro away and bowed in apology. 

"He has a little overprotective behaviour concerning Fran. This is like marrying a daughter off for him. I hope you understand what you are getting into when you decided to date Fran. Everyone here really loves her."

Hibari smirked in reply. "Of course."

Then to spite his former rival, he stole a kiss from the unsuspecting Fran in front of the spluttering Mukuro. 

"I'll take very good care of her."

Still spluttering and slightly foaming at the mouth, Mukuro was dragged away by Chrome. 

"Well, now that it’s settled, shall we go?"

Fran took Hibari's arm and smiled. "I'd love to."

Author’s Note: If you like my works, consider supporting me on Patreon!

Join my Discord server: https://discord.gg/UrtDMXn

Follow me on my social media FB & Twitter @Destiny Aitsuji, IG @destiny_aitsuji


End file.
